The Song of the Cat
by NightRaven3pointoh
Summary: Tsuki is new to the school. She meets Fakir... But who is after her? And how does she know about The Prince and The Raven? FakirXOC! Please read! And review!


Hello it's me again! This is my 7th Fanfic started. And it's about none other then Princess Tutu! Yay! Hope you like it!

~NightRaven3pointoh

I took a calming breath before walking into my uncle's office. "Uncle Cat," I said. He looked up from his work, "Ahh Tsuki," He said rising up from his desk. "Class starts in an hour, I assume you already found your room?" Uncle asked. "Of course Uncle," I said politely. Uncle's whisker's twitched, "Knock it off, Tsuki, I know the real you. Why else would your mother send you to this school?" Uncle asked. That was salt in a wound. I growled and turned my head away, "Mother hasn't been the same since Father died, she doesn't want me around because I look like my Father," I told him sourly. "That's not what she told me on the phone," Uncle said. "Mother lies," I Growled and walked out of his office.

"Stupid Uncle," I growled o myself. I fixed my hat making sure my ears where covered. As far as anyone else knew I was human.

I ran to class, I was perfect timing to get changed and walk out just as Uncle was saying my name to the class. "Hey,' I said, Uncomfortable in my Lavender leotard and black tights. I did my hair so no mater what nobody will see my ears. "Your timing is impeccable," Uncle growled at me under his breath. "Don't count on me being on time anymore," I whispered back as I found a spot on the barre in the back. "Okay class, please Plié and relevé," Uncle said. This was easy.

After we did all the warm- ups, Uncle decided it'd be fun to test me. "Fakir and Tsuki, please come up here and do a pas de deux," I grumbled under my breath. I didn't know who this Fakir guy was, but he'd better not mess up on me. I stepped up into the little area the class made for us and came to find out the Fakir was about a head taller then me. He had greenish black hair and unforgiving green eyes. "You mess this up it's on your head," He growled at me as we started. I glared at him; he placed his hands gently on my waist. I moving one leg up I brought it out and stepped forward, Fakir's hands on my waist the whole way.

We were panting after the dance was over, both of us equally shocked at each other's perfection. We didn't mess up or falter once through out the dance. I bowed to him and walked to the back of the class.

After Uncle gave us a lesson on pas de deux, and freaking out on somebody being his wife we were able to leave. I hung back. "Don't stay too long," Uncle called out to me as he left.

I took a deep breath and went through many steps. The faster I got the more excitement coursed through me. I spun once, twice, six, eight times fast. Stopping and bending my knees with my feet in 6th position and my arms in 1st position. I grinned to my self. Suddenly, somebody cleared their throat. Surprised I went into a defensive crouch as I spun around to see who it was. Fakir stood in the blue and white uniform, looking at me. "What do you want?" I asked standing up. "Where did you learn those moves?" He demanded. I narrowed my eyes, "Why?" Fakir glared back, "Because I want to know," He said walking closer to me. I kept my ground and my eyes still glared at him. "Sometimes people don't get what they want," I told him my eyes getting ever so gentle. Fakir backed me up into the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head so I couldn't leave. "What s that supposed to mean?" He asked. I looked up at him thoroughly exhausted, "It means exactly what I said," I said lazily. Suddenly I heard someone walking down the hall. No, I recognized those footsteps. Fear raced through my veins as they stopped in front of the door. Thinking fast I pulled Fakir down, "Just go along," I hissed before locking our lips together and moving so Fakir blocked That Person's view of me. I felt him stare at Fakir for a little bit before leaving. I sighed inwardly before realizing that I was still in a lip lock with Fakir I quickly pulled away and went to the girl's changing room.

I had put on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt. Putting on my hat to cover my black ears, I walked out with my bag in hand. As expected Fakir was waiting for me. "I'm not going to explain myself," I said as I passed him. "Why not?" He challenged. I growled and whipped around, "Because you'll only get hurt," I hissed and turned back around to continue walking. Fakir caught my wrist and spun me around, glaring into my eyes he said, "Why do you care if I get hurt?" I glare right back, "Because it's your job to protect the prince. If you fall for me you'll want to protect me and not the prince," I told him and walked away.

Ta-Da! All done, hoped you liked it!


End file.
